RomaHeta (Playable)
RomaHeta (ロマヘタ Romaheta) is a Japanese-language RPG-style game that was then translated and later programmed into an English-language game by Kia Lao using RPG Maker VX. Game Plot/Game Summary Spoiler-Free Summary The Axis and Allies find themselves trapped in a fantasy video game world that Japan had created and the only way they can return to their own world is to beat the game. But can they escape when an Error with acquired sentience is trying to trap them in the virtual world forever? Spoiler Summary Japan creates a game that sends the Axis and Allies into the second dimension but an unexpected error shows up and traps the countries into the game's programming. The Error in question is later revealed to be the Japan that was 'trapped' in the game with the other countries. The real Japan was then revealed to be in the real world and he assists the countries from outside the game system as they try to defeat the Error. However, the Error has managed to infect some of the nations, namely Russia and the Italian brothers later on, with some sort of virus which ties them more to the game. The real Japan provides them with a solution and they are able to remove the infection from Germany, Prussia, and Spain. Russia, who had been working with the Error, was unable to be cured in the same way. It is also revealed that Italy and Romano were infected with the virus when the nations split into two groups to try and destroy the two known relics that are providing them with power. Destroying the alter the brothers were protecting, they transformed into more powerful white-robed 'holy' forms and retaliate. They are eventually able to subdue them and bring them back to their base. Meanwhile, the party that went after the relic at Russia's house are forced to fight both Russia and Belarus, whom has allied herself with her brother. Russia eventually makes to attack America, but Belarus takes the hit instead, revealing that she was never allied with the Error, just following her brother. Russia then falls into shock and eventually falls into a comatose state. In order to save Russia, Belarus and Liechtenstein delve into hiss mind to remove the Error's influence. Meanwhile, the Error reveals to the other nations his newest ally: Canada. After fighting the monsters that accompanied Canada, the group is separated and the remaining nations that were in their base find out that the others have either been infected or captured, the first ones being England and France. Characters Allies * America: The main protagonist of the game. * England: needed * China: Provides medicines, potions and other related items. * France: Acts as an innkeeper; fully restores the party's health. * Russia: An antagonist for much of the game, working under the Error. Axis * Germany: needed * Italy: A hetare as usual but eventually turns on the nations when they break the altar he and Romano were protecting. * Japan: Enters the virtual world on occasion. Gives himself and eventually the other nations powerful skills. Seems to enjoy the game world more than he probably should. * Romano: As much of a hetare as his brother but eventually turns on the nations when they break the alter he and Italy were protecting. * Prussia: needed Other Nations * Belarus: Unwaveringly loyal to her brother but also doesn't approve of the side he's on. * Switzerland: Remains a neutral party, providing the nations with weapons and armor. * Liechtenstein: Sticks with her brother most of the time. Provides the nations with various items throughout the game. * Spain:'' needed'' * Austria: needed * Estonia: Assists Japan during the times he ventures down into the virtual world. Also assists Belarus and Liechtenstein while they're in Russia's mind. * Latvia: Assists Belarus and Liechtenstein while they're in Russia's mind. * Lithuania: Assists Belarus and Liechtenstein while they're in Russia's mind. * South Korea: Joins the nations near the end of the original gameplay. * Hungary: Has a brief speaking cameo. Has yet to be given a larger role. * Ukraine: Only has a small part so far. Appears as part of the cause of Russia's mind control. * Canada: A newly introduced infected nation. Misc. Characters * Hatsune Mika: Assists her 'master' China on a number of occasions. * Error: The main antagonist. Takes on the appearance of Japan. Tries to trap the nations in the virtual world. Seems to be working for someone else but this has yet to be confirmed. Bug Reports/ Errors Trivia/ Extra Facts * Kia Lao is currently in the process of creating a continuation to RomaHeta. It is unknown when the project will be finished and publicized. Gallery Sources Category:RPG Maker VX Category:Fantasy Games Category:Adventure Games